Daughter of Death
by DramaQueenNmber1
Summary: Arise is the Daughter of a certain red-headed shinigami and his boss.What happens when she finds out her identity?What happens when a demon claims to be her father?Can she choose between the man she calls teacher and her mother's long-lost love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Daughter of Death**_

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I never will. . Sadly.**

"**MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Arise ran down the stairs two at a time to stop in front of her incredibly plain mother.**

"**What happened to my red dress? You know I was going to wear that tonight!" **

**Arise did always have a flair for the dramatic, but there was a part of her that nobody knew. The side that liked to tie her long red hair back and curl up to a good book. (Preferably a romance novel.)**

"**It is so inappropriate for a girl your age! You're 16 and already you try and look 25!" **

**Arise huffed. She'd heard it all before, but did she care? Frankly, no. She turned and muttered something about life being unfair and stalked back to her room. When she got back to her room she threw herself on her black and red bedspread, looking up at the ceiling, wishing for a miracle. If only something exciting would happen! Something that made her blood boil and her heart race at the speed of light. After a moment of intense thought she leapt up and went to her generously supplied closet and threw it open. She grabbed her favorite black trench coat and her copy of**_** Hamlet**_**. She looked back at her room once more, than jumped from her window.**

** Arise had always had good reflexes. She could jump from high places and land on her feet, she was also strong, very strong. When she was in primary school she could beat all the boys at football. Though, she liked different games, dramatic games that ended in a bloody demise of one or more characters. Deciding to make her own excitement, she hailed down a cab.**

"**Where can I take you Love?" **

**Arise fixed him with a "You haven't got a chance," stare that she had given so many admirers at school.**

"**Just drop me off by the mortuary." **

**The driver gave her a stare that reflected both fear and curiosity but didn't ask any questions. She went over the explanation in her head, she knew what he would have asked, had he been braver. Arise had a fondness for the dead that was disturbing. Whenever her mother and father complained about it she always said she preferred the dead because they didn't talk back. But that wasn't the only reason, oh no. She loved the thought of a cold sleep, where a person was pale and young forever. The fear as they looked their killer in the face frozen forever on their faces. Sure, she liked romantic comedies, but it was the gory horror films that got her going. Don't ask why, even she couldn't explain it. Ever since she was little she's been fascinated with Death, it all started when her mother had found her playing with a dead raven in the cemetery behind their house. Little did her mother know that it was Arise who had climbed up the tree and had caught the bird, wringing its neck and enjoying the feel of the little bones breaking at her merciless touch. Arise shivered remembering it, not from disgust at her own antics, but from pleasure and excitement. The thrills that she got from seeing the eyes of that stupid bird go completely dark and cold.**

"**That'll be 3 quid love." She shook herself out of her tirade and handed him the money. She stepped out of the cab and sighed with relief at the sign for the would have gone inside to say hello to the crazy man she only knew as "Undertaker", he was the only person who understood her dark obsession. Even though he was probably voted "Most likely to become serial killer" in high school, Arise didn't care, he was her only friend. Arise went around the back and settled down in her favorite corner right by the back door and opened her book, but the excitement of sneaking out and defying her parents had left her drained. Not to mention, though a genius he was, Shakespeare wasn't the most stimulating of reading. It wasn't long until the book slipped from her fingers as she fell into a deep sleep full of red.**

"**Oh How beautiful! That color is simply ravishing!" **

**Arise was jolted out of her bloody dream to see a man, at least she thought it was a man, standing before her. **

"**You really did get the good genes didn't you?" He took a lock of her fiery hair in his hand and twirled it and pulled it gently. Arise's hair was not the normal orange red, it was red red. The color of roses after a light frost and her whole life she refused to cut it, so it tumbled to her waist in great spirals and waves. **

**Arise wanted to push his hand away as it was cold as ice, even with the black leather gloves he had on, but she found she was mesmerized. The man had green eyes so deep, but with a malicious glee in them that they almost suffocated her. They were also achingly familiar, bringing back memories of warm arms, gentle lullabies and the smell of warm apple pie. **

**The smell of home.**

"**WH-who are you?"**

**The She-male's eyes narrowed in a way that suggested amusement, though his lips pushed out in a pout as he said,**

"**I'm hurt my dearest darling! Don't you even remember your own mother?"**

_**To Be Continued. . . . **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I wish I did...**

"What do you mean 'your mother'?" Arise looked at the man, but the frightening thing was that the more she looked at him, the more it made sense.

"Exactly that, my dear, I am your mother."

The strange man switched from gently pulling her hair, to stroking it from her scalp to the tips. It never even occurred to her that he might have been some kind of crazy sex maniac. This was London, at midnight, in a dark alley, there were sex maniacs everywhere. And yet, she felt perfectly safe. So she decided to act that way.

"What's your name? How did you find me?"

"I followed your soul, when we dream our true souls become more evident. And your dreams, my little one, are perfectly . . . . death-oriented."

He smiled at her and she felt a wave of warmth as the approval washed over her.

"You still haven't answered my first question. What's your name?"

She finally managed to regain control of her limbs and she stood up dusting off her bottom, looking her 'mother' in the eyes.

"I, my dear, am Grell Sutcliff, sixth shinigami of the London Branch! And I am simply to die for!"

His voice went up on the last word in an almost comical way, but at the same time he made a hand gesture where his thumb, pointer, and pinky finger are sticking out and his tongue crept to the side of his mouth.

"Well. . .Grell it's been perfectly lovely but I have to. ."

She was about to make her escape, but she found her path blocked by another man, and this one was definitely a man, with black hair, and thick framed glasses, not unlike the red ones Grell wore. Arise had to wear them too, she was completely blind without them.

"I'm afraid leaving isn't possible Arise Kanji."

The other man pushed up his glasses with what looked like a more menacing version of a hedge-trimmer.

"Like he said, he's Grell Sutcliff, and I am William T. Spears second _Shinigami_ of the London Branch. You see we did not locate you just to tell you of your parentage,"

The stiff man put his arm around Grell's shoulders as he said this, and things began to piece together for Arise. He looked like the type who enjoyed a good book and a hot cup of tea on a cold day, just like Arise.

"We have come to collect you. As it is time for you to become a _shinigami, _or a Grim Reaper. This is your birthright as well as your duty."

Arise blinked, and she blinked again. These thoughts were swirling through her head. Though she did not feel confusion, or dread, but happiness, and a feeling of belonging, she pictured the life she would live, full of glamour and knowledge of the other side that no one else was allowed. She smiled, feeling nothing but pleasure at this 'duty'.

The black haired man called William smiled and his eyes grew softer as he took Arise's hand.

"That's what I thought, there is only one catch that most new recruits have trouble with."

Arise looked at Grell and she knew, nothing would stop her from this wonderful life she pictured.

"Nothing could stop me. . .Mother," she looked at William.

". . Father?" He merely nodded.

"I've always been different, considered strange, and even disgusting!" Arise turned away from her parents feeling the drama of the moment well inside her, just waiting to be let forth, in the form of a dramatic monologue, of course.

"And now, my ways will be respected, and I swear to you both."

She twirled around and grabbed one of their hands in each of hers,

"I will be the best _shinigami _that the afterlife of London has ever seen!"

She finished with one pressed to her heart. The two of them stared at her for a moment before they pulled her into a smothering hug. She heard her William whisper to her mother,

"She definitely takes after you, she'll fit right in."

She soon felt two pairs of lips softly on her head, and she simply knew.

This was what people meant when they talk of destiny.

This was her destiny.

"Well," She heard her father clear his throat and she pulled away.

"The one catch we were talking earlier, you were born a grim reaper, but you still have to disappear, which means, we have to stage your death."

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment than cracked identical Drama queen smiles.

This was going to be fun.

Arise let out a horrible scream as her 'murderer' (William) sliced into her. Grell and Arise had formed a plan. Arise would be supposedly be attacked by a Jack The Ripper copycat, thus the remains would be much too gory to view. The police just had to find her bloody remains, declare it a murder, and have the Undertaker identify her remains, (William told her who the Undertaker really was, so he was in on it.) And she would be free to go where she pleased, (AKA Death God Training.) After she spied on her funeral of course, William deemed this just fine, apparently he thought Arise needed closure after giving up her whole life, (and wardrobe), but how wrong he was. She had no attachment to this world, she never did. She went out and partied and had a good time, but she knew, deep within her, her life was truly about to start now.

Who would have guessed it would take her 'death' to get it rolling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big wet kiss and lick to all those who have been reading my story! Again I do not own Kuroshitsuji though I am obsessed with it in a way that my parents have deemed unhealthy and rather frightening.**

The Shinigami library.

Why did it have to be so BIG! Arise had been wondering around for more than fifteen minutes trying to find her dorm room. So far she'd only managed to find a big dining hall, the staff room, a room full of training death scythes, and a boy's lavatory. She finally stopped and leaned against a wall sliding to the floor looking at the map for the 100th time. Or, that's what it felt like.

"Can I help you find something?"

She looked up to see a boy about a year older than her, wearing a suit similar to William's but he had crazy hair. Black on the bottom and orange on top, he also had a playful look about him. Like a puppy who loves everyone it meets.

"I'm just looking for my dorm, because this bloody map only knows how to get me bloody lost!"

Arise looked down at the offending slip of paper, but dared not rip it. She couldn't afford to get anymore lost.

"Let me see it," She handed him the map.

He studied for a moment then began to laugh until tears ran down his ale cheeks.

"What is it? It's just a map!"

He wiped away the tears and took a few deep breaths before he answered.

"Someone gave you the wrong map. The place was remodeled a few hundred years ago after a loony angel completely wrecked it. Who gave it to you?"

Arise didn't have time to think before he went on.

"It really doesn't matter. Fact is, your dorm is just down the third corridor on the left. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, I was too busy getting my knickers in a twist. It's Arise."

"Splendiferous to meet you! I'm Ronald Knox, I hope we'll be great friends!"

Suddenly he seemed to actually see her for the first time. He'd been jumping around like he had too many pixie sticks, she was surprised she couldn't hear his brain vibrating from the energy.

"You don't happen to know Grell Sutcliff do you? There's a rumor going around that hi-her kid is coming here after she'd been raised in the mortal world."

Arise smiled, the way he'd said 'mortal world' was kind of endearing in a way, kind of like how a little kid would say 'Narnia' or 'Neverland'.

"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

He blinked, looking like a confused bug with his glasses, but he soon cracked his playful smile.

"Thought it was you, you can't mistake that hair color anywhere. Come on I'll show you to your room."

And with that, Arise had made her first friend at the Death God Academy.

"Now to be a shinigami, you have to be diligent, you have to be smart, and you have to be resourceful."

William paced in front of the group of teenagers and young adults, looking every single one in the eyes. That was a thing Arise noticed, all the people in the Shinigami Academy had green eyes, though some of the older ones had a bit of gold in them.

"You especially have to be quick thinking if someone sees you. Just because we are part of this side, doesn't mean that we can run around town reaping. We have to be careful."

Maybe it was just Arise, but it looked as though William looked at her a touch too long. How offensive.

"Now, the first thing we have to do before we can commence any training, is you have to pick your scythe."

Everyone began twittering like a bunch of canaries at this, Arise stood still but felt glee well up inside her. This had to be something these recruits looked forward to since they could walk.

"The way to know which scythe is yours is you will feel an immense draw to it, it will be light as a feather when you pick it up. Not to mention you will feel very, territorial about it."

Now things were starting to get interesting. Arise had just thought that they would be given scythes that every first year used for practice. But, to think that they would get to find their personalized scythes on the first day! Life couldn't get any better than this.

They were taken down a flight of stairs into a drafty cellar like room. Arise remembered it from when she was looking for her dorm, but now it held a whole new light.

"If you cannot find your scythe here, please come and tell me and you will have to go take a special test and one will be made specifically for you. Happy hunting."

With that he let everybody wander around the armory testing different scythes. Arise looked around, really unsure where to start but before she really knew what was happening she had wandered over to a dark corner. She looked back and saw that she was almost completely hidden from everybody else. When she looked forward she saw a black box it was long and slender and felt very inviting, almost as if it were calling to her. She reached out a hesitant hand and stroked the smooth ebony, than opened it quickly. Inside was the most beautiful weapon she had ever seen.

It was two mini scythes connected by a chain. The handles were blood red and made of metal and the blades were a foot long at least, each with a red tint to them. The chain was two feet long and was as deadly as the blades, as ten inches in the middle were spiked.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you?"

Arise ran her fingers along the handle of one scythe and felt a pleasant tingle up her arms and she just knew. She grabbed the weapon in her hands and gave it a experimental swing, then threw one mini scythe in the air and spun it around in the air by the chain.

"Arise? Where did you go? Almost everybody is done choosing their weapons."

William walked around the corner and she whirled around with the scythe in her hand and he smiled, then wrote something on his clip board.

"Come on then, we have to start training you all, we're understaffed as it is."

Arise walked away from the ebony box, holding her new scythe in her hands, and she could not wait for everything, but she especially couldn't wait to see what she and her new scythe could do.

**You know the drill, to be continued and all that. I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I do writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to thank you all again for reading my story! *bows till her nose touches the ground* you've all been so kind and I hope you continue to enjoy this journey!**

Arise wasn't particularly gifted when it came to academics, at least human ones. But with all this Death God history, she was absolutely brilliant! All of the history lessons seemed to be something out of the books she loved to read. Scandals, rivalries, all with juicy battles and misunderstandings in between, her favorite thing of all though, were Cinematic Record. Her greatest joy was sneaking into the library after hours, (with the help of the Undertaker) to look through the different lives of people she could only dream about!

"Ronald, come on! I'm not going to get into trouble you have to come and watch this one with me! I've actually found the Record for John Dillinger!"

He looked at her with a blank expression; Arise couldn't believe she was going to have to explain it to him, again.

"John Dillinger, the American gangster! I can't believe you don't know who he is! There was a great debate after he was Reaped whether he should go to Hell or limbo!"

"Arise I can't believe you find this so interesting! The Council just wanted something exciting to put in the history books! Of course he went to Hell! He was a bloody gangster and bank robber!"

"AHAA! So you do know who he is!"

Ronald pushed out his lips in an adorable pout. He opened but Arise stopped him, she just couldn't pass up a chance to prove him wrong.

"I know where you're wrong about him Ronny my boy. John Dillinger only stole the bank's money. He never stole from people, sure he took hostages to use as human shields as he left the bank but he never stole from them! That's why the Counsel got so damn confused! He stole from businesses, but never from individuals."

Ronald began to play with the lock of orange hair that always hung in his face as he thought about it; he then looked at Arise and gave her that old familiar smile.

"Fine I'll come with you, but only if you promise to take the heat if we get caught."

The boy knew how to drive a hard bargain, Thought Arise, but she stuck out her hand and both of them gripped as hard as they could as a deal as made.

"Ronny, if you keep trying to act like James Bond while humming the theme song we will be caught!"

Ron came out from behind the pillar and put down his 'gun' that he had made with his hands pressed together.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"I'm looking for the Record of John Dillinger, you are keeping watch."

"Oh fine."

She took one finger and scanned the titles of the different records.

"Let's see, Deirdre, Dillinger, Dim-wit, Din- . . .Oi! They got a guy called Dim-wit! What the bloody gongs is that all about!"

"He was from a small village in Wales somewhere. He was the village fool."

Arise went back to her search, a little bit too distracted as she soon found herself in the P's section.

"Damn it!"

She looked back to see Ronald's back toward her.

"Might as well see what's here."

As she was looking there was one record that caught her eye. It was a deeper blue than the other ones and was marked 'incomplete'.

The name was Phantomhive.

"Now how can it be marked incomplete if it says he was born in 1875?"

She opened the book and a massive amount of film whirled silently around her. Most of it was pretty basic, little boy playing with a dog, happy family, blah, blah, blah. It wasn't until she got to a span of about 4 years things became interesting. There was a massive fire and the boy disappeared, a large portion of the film was blank until it returned all of a sudden with the boy. Only he had an eye patch on and a butler in black by his side. Arise's newfound senses told her that wasn't just a handsome butler, he was something that was more closely related to her new world, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So you've found the infamous Phantomhive record. That was quite a time if I remember it well."

Arise jumped about a foot in the air, as it was William's voice behind her.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble, we encourage most students to look at the records in their free time."

Arise glared at Ronald, who gave her a sheepish shrug as if to say "He's the boss."

She turned back to William.

"What happened to him, the boy I mean, the book is marked incomplete."

William once again pushed up his glasses with his scythe, which seemed to have come out of nowhere, and sighed.

"Through circumstances that are very messy and give me a headache to think about he became a demon."

"He became a demon? How is that possible? I thought he had to be born one or had to have a contract!"

William gave her a look that questioned her very intelligence, it suddenly came together.

"That butler was a demon? Even so! It's nearly impossible to become a demon!"

William put up a hand to stop her.

"Like a said these circumstances give me a headache. Not to mention I had to work more over time than is humane to anybody, Death God or not."

Arise sensed there was more than that to the story, but decided not to push it.

"Sorry Father, I was just curious."

William softened a bit to hear her call him Father, he patted her head and smiled at her in away only a select few had seen in years.

"Not to worry dear, just watch out for demons. They have a tendency to get tangled up in our business far too often."

With that he walked away, leaving Arise to continue watching The Phantomhive boy's life.

As she got farther in to the film, as she liked to think of it, she noticed Grell made many significant appearances. She also noticed, though there was no sound, her mother had definitely fancied the demon butler. More than fancied him perhaps, maybe that was why William hated them s much.

She went to bed thinking about the boy. What made him so special? Why would a demon go through so much just for that one little boy's soul? She would have to ask Grell in the morning. She drifted off to sleep with dreams full of silver roses and red eyes.

There was a loud crashing sound that jolted her awake. It sounded as though someone had broken down the doors of the Library. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her scythe and ran out into the hallways. She came upon a figure that was browsing through the Records as if he belonged there.

"Who are you? You aren't allowed in here if you had to break down the doors."

The figure turned to her and his face came into the light.

It was the Demon Butler from the Phantomhive record, but what was he doing here?

"You're new here I'm guessing, no professional Shinigami would brandish their scythe first thing."

He had a voice as smooth as black ice, but something about it made her feel nauseous.

"I'm only being careful, demon, no need to be so frightened."

She lowered her weapon only a fraction, but smoothly came out of her defensive pose.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Phantomhive Record."

"It's gone."

His black eyebrows knit together in what looked like confusion, but could not be mistaken for anger.

"Where?"

"It was checked out this morning."

"By whom?"

"Hell if I know."

"You really aren't helping young lady; I need to know where that record is."

Before she could blink, the demon was right in her face.

"Right. Now."

"I'm sorry good sir, but I can't help you. As you said I'm a newbie. Dumb as a brick so they say."

His teeth clenched with an audible grinding, but he regained his composure as quickly as it had slipped.

"Pity,"

He began to walk away when he turned back and gave her a close look.

"I thought someone like you would be willing to help her own family."

And he disappeared into the black.


	5. Chapter 5

**You people are wonderfully splendiferous, and I want you to know that Arise would not be able to continue her journey without you! Thank you so much! I also a big thank you to Toboso Yana I'm a huge fan of your work and without you Arise would not exist, you also own Kuroshitsuji and I do not.**

"Wait a minute!"

Arise ran after him but found that he had completely disappeared.

She ran to the window and threw open the doors that led onto the balcony. There she saw him smoothly gliding away from the building. Well, Arise wasn't one to just let him go after making a cryptic comment like that. She leapt from the balcony and began running toward the demon, she soon saw the form of his retreating back.

She jumped.

Arise flipped mid-air and landed in front of him.

"I don't usually waste my time with people like you, but your comment piqued my interest. Care to enlighten me, demon?"

He smiled and bowed to her, that took her off guard. She had time to collect herself as he spoke.

"Please, call me Sebastian, as it is my proper name."

He stood up and dusted himself off, like any respectable gentleman, but that was very far from what he truly was, and what he intended to do.

"As for that comment, it was only the truth."

Arise only looked at him. What could he possibly mean?

He smirked at her silence.

"You honestly believe that _**William**_is your father? He couldn't plant a seed in a garden."

His meaning was perfectly clear to Arise, but what he actually said only angered her.

"Don't . . . you . . . dare talk about him like that. You piece of damned FILTH!"

With those words, she struck faster and smoother than a cobra. Instinct had completely taken over her muscles, now she thirsted for blood.

She threw one of her blades at him, keeping hold with the chain. The intent was to dig her blade deep into his shoulder and drag him to her merciless face where she would spit on his condescending smirk and laugh as she tore him inside out. But things turned out quite different than she had intended.

The damn bastard moved.

He laughed as he dodged her blade at the last second, laughing as it caused a miniature explosion where his arrogant face had been only seconds before.

He appeared only inches away from her as he said,

"That's my girl."

And once again he disappeared.

"Come back! Come back and fight you coward!"

She frantically ran left and right, but Sebastian was nowhere to be found, as if he had become the black, cold night itself.

"William! You have to come now! A demon just broke into the library!

Arise burst into her father's room only to find something, well, frightening.

Grell was tied to the bed frame by his wrists with William on top of him. Luckily, bed sheets covered everything important, but still.

"Oh my God!"

Arise quickly turned away as her parent fumbled for their clothes. Well, William fumbled for clothes; Grell was trying to get untied.

"Arise! What is so important that you couldn't knock?"

She shook her head as she turned toward William, as if trying to shake what she had just seen out of her ears. Seeing your parents take part in illicit activities can be slightly distracting. AKA Parent sex, ick. She attempted to focus on the matter at hand, but it was very hard to look her father in the face while her mother was still trying to get untied behind her.

"The demon butler broke in; he was looking for the Phantomhive Record!"

William had his scythe in hand and a look of cold death on his face faster than Arise could comprehend. Grell finally joined them, thankfully fully clothed. He put his arm around his daughter.

"What happened darling? Are you alright?"

At her mother's touch, Arise felt a little more at ease.

"I had taken the Record, to watch later. When I heard him break down the doors I went to go look. He said he wanted the Record but I pretended that I didn't know where it was, after that he just left."

Arise took a deep breath, the last thing she wanted to tell them was what he had said about William. That was for another day.

"I followed him, trying to detain until someone woke up. I was stupid, he had provoked me and I attacked him. He got away, so I came to find you.

She knew it wasn't necessary to go on, as they were both redder than cherries.

Suddenly Grell pulled his hand away from her shoulder and looked at it in horror.

"William! Get the box, she's been injured!"

Arise looked down at her shoulder and saw that, indeed she had three nasty gashes on her shoulder.

They were claw marks.

The only thing she could think to say as the pain began to creep into her mind was,

"That bastard! He tore my favorite pajamas!"

And everything went black.

"Arise? Arise, darling it's alright Mummy's here."

Arise felt hand stroking her hair and she groggily opened her eyes to see Grell, William and Ronald standing above her.

"There's my girl, how are you feeling."

Arise's mouth felt thick, she couldn't speak.

William brushed her hair away from her face with a serious expression.

"I know you just woke up dear, but I need to know. What did he say to make you so angry?"

Grell pushed him away from Arise's face.

"William will you stop being such a stickler!" He wailed as he had begun to cry.

"Our daughter has been through an ordeal! She needs time to recover her wits! Being confronted by a demon can be a traumatic event! Scarring to the mind! You should feel lucky she can even look at us!"

Arise giggled as her mother sashayed around the room, in a way that was so similar to the way Arise had so many times.

Arise cleared her throat and managed to find her voice.

"It's fine Mum."

She looked back at William. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

He muttered something about suitable punishment and if he ever touches her again.

"DAD!"

He jolted out of his tirade.

"Yes, right. How could you attack him so recklessly?"

"He questioned your claim to be my father."

Just thinking about how he had insulted William made Arise want to kill him all over again.

William turned to Grell.

"Care to explain Grell?"

Arise thought that William was questioning Grell's fidelity, or lack thereof, but it wasn't the case at all.

"If everyone believed that you were Sebastian's child a truce come into play. The Demons would have as much right to the library as shinigami do. Not all demons are bound by contracts and they would use the weapons and Records to create quite a show."

Arise looked at them confused.

"How could they use the Records? The weapons I can understand, but the Records?"

"Demons have the ability to rewrite the records. They could change the most influential lives. Ghandi could have been born in Brooklyn; Martin Luther King Jr. could have been killed before his time! With this power all the evils that these people destroyed would still walk around free, making this world Hell on Earth!"

Somehow, Grell had found his way on top of the chair by Arise's bed, striking a pose worthy of _TIME _magazine. But Arise could find no amusement in her mother's antics. Was she to be used as a tool in this struggle for power? She couldn't stand that. When she had entered the Academy, she knew it was uncertain, but she had welcomed it. Now her future stretched before her as a black uncharted abyss, and she had no way of knowing how far the bottom was. But of three things she was absolutely certain. 1) William was her father, she had no doubts. 2) She knew Sebastian could come up with an argument just as convincing as Grell's, him being a professional con man and all. 3) Today was going to be a very bad day, she was certain of this as she felt a dull throbbing in her shoulder. Oh yes, today was definitely going to be a very bad day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so there hasn't been a fast update, but I actually had to go to school today. It's a freaking nuisance in my opinion but whatever. As always I thank you and love you all, plus I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Ronald was not a shinigami.

Arise was positive of this, he had to be an angel. The whole day with her bandaged shoulder he carried his book bag plus hers, (which carried the Ciel Phantomhive record.) He bought her lunch and promised to help her with her Theology of the Afterlife homework.

"Ronny, you really don't have to do this! I told you a million and three times I'm fine!"

Arise attempted to take back her book bag, but Ronald danced away with it.

"Ris, you got attacked by a demon! Some of the Council members haven't even done that! You're going to need help until your shoulder heals."

He grinned at her and flicked her nose.

"And maybe even after that."

He said this as he crossed his eyes and made the "cuckoo" symbol.

"Shut up you're starting to sound like my mother!"  
Ronald pulled her hair affectionately, and then tugged her toward the dorm room by her hand.

"Come on, I have a little get well present that will certainly keep all your sanity, or what's left of it intact."

He pulled her in front of him and covered her eyes with his hands. As arise was steered into her dorm room, she smelled something delicious and slightly nostalgic.

"Oh Ronny, you didn't!"

Ronald took his hands away from her eyes, revealing Arise's laptop surrounded by all her favorite movies and, what Arise considered food of the Gods, popcorn, Dr. Pepper, and Twizzlers.

"You did, didn't you! Oh, Ronald Knox you are the most fantastically, splendiferous person I know!"

Arise threw her one good arm him in a tight hug while planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Ronald hugged her back gently, and though Arise couldn't see, he was blushing from his collarbone to his scalp. He cleared his throat, and grabbed two of movies from the pile.

"So, My Lady, what shall we start with? The Shining or Austin Powers?"

And thus, the night went on.

Arise woke from her tripped out dream to find Ronald snoring lightly beside her. She recalled the night of fun as she lay back down at the pillows, looking at her new friend.

They had watched six of the fourteen movies Ronald had managed to get, eating and laughing all the while, until they had both crashed.

Arise suddenly got a fantastic idea to wake up her companion, since there was no way she was going back to sleep now. She positioned herself above him and whispered in her scariest voice.

"Heeeerrrrrre'sssss Johnny!"

Then she gently blew in his ear.

"Bloody Hell in a hand basket!"

The young shinigami shot up so fast that he fell off the bed in a tangle of sheets and curse words that would have made a sailor blush.

Arise fell back on the bed laughing so hard tears streamed from her eyes.

"Yo-you sh-should have seen. . . . Your face!"

Arise had trouble getting the words out as Ronald had gotten up off the floor with the most adorable "I am going to kill you" expression.

"You asked for it you little bugger!"

He climbed back next to her and began to tickle her mercilessly on the ribs.

"Alright! Alright! I give! I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

They both lay next to each other panting and still laughing

"You know I've never had a best friend before."

Ronald opened his mouth to say something when the alarm sounded.

He was up faster than he had fallen off the bed.

"He's back we have to get you out of here!"

The joy of the last few moments was completely drowned in panic as Arise heard the words "He's back."

"My bag! The record is in my bag we have to keep it away from him!"

Arise grabbed her scythe as Ronald grabbed the bag and dragged her out of the dorm. 

"Ron! You go; I have to find Mum and Dad!"

Arise took off in the opposite direction, Ronald yelling after her.

Arise pushed her way through the stampeding students, only to find herself face to face with the ember colored eyes that had haunted her nightmares.

"Well, well. We meet again, my dear."

He put a pale, black-nailed hand on her injured shoulder; it burned at his touch like ice and fire.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly, instinct took over."

Arise broke herself away from his gaze and began to run in the same direction she was going without a word. This caught him off guard, and it took him a full second to turn and begin to chase her.

Arise ran behind a small alcove in a bookshelf she had found in her many hours in the library. She completely stopped her breath as she heard well polished shoes on marble.

The sound of Sebastian's foot falls slowed as he entered the empty corridor, and she could smell him he was so close to her hiding spot. He smelled of wood smoke, clover, and a nameless spice that made Arise involuntarily close her eyes in pleasure.

His steps soon became more distant and, quick as water; she darted out of her hole and began to run back toward the exits, where she ran into Ronald.

"What in hell were you thinking, you daft girl! He could have had you Arise!"

He hugged her close before Arise pulled away in a panic.

"Where's my bag?"

"It's all right, William has it."

"Oh good, now let's get out of here."

"My sentiments exactly."

They began to run toward the doors when Arise felt a chill coming from above her. She looked up and saw Sebastian looming over them, his eyes fixed on Ronald.

"Ron! Move!"

She pushed him to the side as Sebastian landed where Ronald had stood not milliseconds before. Without a word he grabbed Arise and picked her up with one arm, keeping her good arm pinned between her side and chest. He ran towards the doors when Ronald stepped in front of him, with a look that would have killed a small creature.

The Demon was undeterred, with his other hand he merely flicked his wrist and Ronald went flying. Arise emitted a feral scream as Ronald's body landed, and remained motionless.

"You bastard! Put me down! Ronald! RONALD!"

The last thing Arise could remember was the ever shrinking image of the Library, growing blurrier by the minute, not just from the distance. Great tears gushed down her cheeks, burning and stinging as they went.

This was all her fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hooray for the Stomach flu! Yes, I am sick and am still posting a chapter. I expect a lot of love from you guys. JK, Love you all! I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

A manor house.

Made with colorless cement, but was grand nonetheless.

Arise was in such a state she could only think in snatches of images before her mind was completely taken over by the thought of Ronald and her family.

Arise had cried herself dry and only felt crashing misery whenever tears would have come.

"What did you do to her Sebastian? She's not talking, she's not eating, she's not even moving!"

The voice was young, but familiar. Arise would have tried to muddle it out but she found she just didn't give a damn.

"My apologies, Bocchan, she has been through quite a lot in a short time. Not to mention you've tied her to a chair."

"We'll see about that."

She felt a small hand grip her chin and force her to look into an ice blue eye.

"Well girl? Are you in shock?"

Silence.

"I asked you a question! Do you want to end up like your friend? Because that can be arranged!"

The rage that seeped into his voice made Arise's heart harden. She felt anger rather than sadness at the words. She found energy from that pure anger, the energy to fight them.

"I actually have a question for you, Ciel Phantomhive. How is it that a boy, like yourself, with one eye covered isn't constantly running into walls and falling down stairs? I mean, you must have no depth perception at all!"

Ciel slapped her across the cheek, but she only smiled.

"Do what you will Little Earl, I don't have you precious record, nor do I know who does. As I told your faithful _**Dog."**_

She knew it was a risk, by putting the emphasis on 'dog' she had shown them that she knew more than she was letting on.

Ciel's eye narrowed at her words.

"I can see your lies plainly on your face."

"Pretty impressive for someone with only one eye."

For that she got another slap.

"Bocchan!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist to stop him from riling on her anymore, but the little hot head wasted no time turning on his butler.

"Have you gone soft on me, Sebastian? Why do you protect someone as incompetent as her?"

Sebastian relinquished his hold but his eyes said he was throwing Ceil across the room.

"She is my daughter, I feel somewhat. . . . Protective of her."

Master and servant stared at one another for a moment, apparently they came to some sort of silent understanding.

"Fine, but keep her in her place."

He began to walk out of the room before Arise stopped him.

"Wait! Why do you need the Record so badly?"

He emitted a dark snicker that didn't suit a boy his age and he pulled what looked like a piece of candy from his pocket.

"I am quite accustomed to the good life. Lady Brown has become quite popular these days and will pay almost anything to get it. I would just like to have figured that out sooner."

With that he and Sebastian left the room with an impressive slam of the door.

"Lady Brown huh? You've been a very, very bad boy, Ciel Phantomhive."

At some point in the night Arise started singing the most ridiculous songs at the top of her lungs. They may have her tied up, but she wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"_Someone's in the kitchen with Diiii-na!  
Someone's in the kitchen I know-oh-oh-oh!  
Someone's in the kit-!"_

"The young master wishes for you to be quiet." 

Sebastian had entered silently; Arise only glared at him and kept singing, even louder this time.

"Is there anything wrong young lady?"

Arise looked at him even harder, trying her best to make him feel like an imbecile.

"Of course there's something wrong! You must be thicker than two boards stuck together with dumbass glue! You've had me tied to this chair, for what, two days now? I can't feel my bloody fucking arms anymore, you soul-sucking twat!"

Arise wiggled around, longing to scratch him with her scythe. See him bleed, and writhe in agony.

"If you can't learn that speaking so. . . Freely only gets you into trouble, you are going to stay there."

He sounded like a parent scolding a naughty child for having her hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Fine I'll tell you something, you might want to know."

Sebastian was immediately kneeling at her side.

"Tell me what, exactly?"

Arise leaned closer to his face, as if she was telling him something greatly important, which she was of course.

"When I get out of these ropes, I am going to enjoy watching you drown in your own blood as I rip out your heart and force feed it to you like medicine with a bad after taste. I will laugh as your eyes grow blank and you finally get what you deserve. You sickening pile of shit."

He slapped her across the face just as his master had, but this time she actually felt it.

"Really, Sebastian? I'm disappointed; I thought someone like you could come up with something more creative than that."

He grabbed her flaming her and pulled back her head roughly.

"I could cut off this pretty hair of yours and gag you with it."

Arise yawned.

"It will only grow back, plus I'd still be prettier than you."

He let go of her hair and opened his mouth but she stopped him.

"Don't you get it? You can't beat me! You can kill me sure! But it won't be because I gave up and you can also rest assured you wouldn't come out unscathed!"

He left the room with a disgusted snort and another slap across her cheek.

Arise was suddenly so mad, the corners of her vision turned red. She struggled with the ropes binding her legs and she ended up falling over on her injured shoulder.

She wouldn't let them hear her cry out; she bit her tongue until she felt blood then she spat on the light blue carpet watching in satisfaction as the beautiful red color stained.

Her shoulder was burning, so she began to sing, softly now, every single Within Temptation song she knew.

"They tied her to a chair! And her shoulder! Oh God that's a lot of blood!"

Arise felt herself lifted off the ground and her shoulder screamed in protest, it had gone numb at the constant pressure.

"Arise? Please tell me your all right, at least awake!"

"Ronald?"

She opened her eyes to see her best friends face just inches from hers.

He breathed out a huge sigh.

"Yes, it's me now tell me where your scythe is, mine isn't good for cutting ropes."

"Under the bed, under a loose floorboard; but what are you doing here? I thought you were hurt!"

He appeared back in front of her, his face close enough so she could see every gold spark that dusted his green eyes.

"He caught me by surprise that's all."

Without really thinking about what she was doing, she leaned forward so her lips were gently pressed against his. She was so glad he was all right, she didn't think about what she had done until she pulled away and saw Ronald's blushing face.

"I thought I had lost you."

He stroked her hair back.

"I thought I had lost you too."

He sliced open her ropes and gathered her into surprisingly strong arms and kissed her again.

"By the way,"

He asked looking at her.

"What was that first one for?"

"I've been tied to a chair for three days in a house with two demons that have no moral compass; I thought I was going to die."

"Fair enough."

With Arise in his arms, Ronald leapt out of the window.

Though she was overjoyed that Ronald wasn't hurt, or dead; she knew that this would not be the last time she heard of the aforementioned demons.

This was now war.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated till now! I had school then rehearsal which lasted 5 freaking hours! But here it is so please enjoy! I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Arise was welcomed back to the shinigami library as a hero. People she didn't even know were coming up to her saying what an inspiration she was.

"You called Sebastian Michaelis, one of the most feared demons, a sickening pile of shit?"

Ronald stared at her in disbelief as Arise took a bite of her yogurt. He was the only one who knew the details of her, what she now knew was four days, imprisonment.

"What else was I supposed to call him, Daddy?"

Ronald laughed.

"God, a girl with the head of the London Branch as a father, and a demon claiming to be her father, I really should watch my step."

Ronald said this as he pulled her out of her chair and kissed her, so she guessed it didn't count. She began to kiss him back when William walked in. They quickly leapt apart, no matter how much William favored Ronald, he was still an overprotective father, especially now.

"Arise, the Council would like to speak to you."

She looked at Ronald then back at William.

"I told you everything I heard at the manor, I assume you passed it on."

"I did, but they want to hear it from the horse's mouth."

Arise turned and gave Ronald one last hug, even if William was right there, she found the light but spicy cologne calmed her down immensely.

He kissed her softly on the top of the head before she pulled away.

"Let's go then."

It was after walking six flights of stairs, William spoke.

"I approve, you don't have to hide anything from me."

Arise decided to go out on a limb, some things she did want to be her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just really close friends, dad."

He smirked.

"Of course you are."

They walked down a long hallway until they reached a large purple door, carved with runes of languages long dead.

"They want to see you alone, but if you need anything I'm right here."

"Okay."

She pushed open the double doors, and disappeared from William's sights.

The room had a black and white checked floor, but Arise could only see a few feet around her because all the light was a spotlight. Arise took a deep breath and walked forward carefully, the only sounds reverberating were her footsteps and her breathing. She only took cautious steps, watching her feet the whole way. In a room like this, you didn't know where the floor could end.

It was a good thing she was careful because after about five minutes the floor _did_ end. The only way she could tell was because the light didn't reflect off the marble anymore.

"Are you Arise Sutcliff-Spears, Student of the London Branch?"

The voice had come out of nowhere, and it wasn't a big booming, Morgan Freeman voice either. It was thin, somewhat breathy, but it made her skin turn to ice. Though her first instinct was to make a sarcastic comment, she repressed the urge; she needed these people on her side more than ever.

"Yes, I am."

She looked up and saw five thrones floating above her, but she saw a familiar face among the pairs of cold green eyes appraising her.

"It's been too long, Undertaker. I never did get to thank you for your help before."

He gave her a smile that would have made most people question their own sanity, but it had always made Arise feel welcome.

"Too bad that wound wasn't fatal; I have a coffin that would have been lovely for a demon-oriented death."

"Sorry to disappoint you sir."

He mumbled with a dismissive wave of his hand,

"No matter, no matter."

He leaned toward his fellow Council members and said to them.  
" This was the frst girl to come into my shop and make me laugh in over a century!"

The Undertaker began to snicker, while the rest of them looked unimpressed.

The one that seemed to be the youngest of them all leaned forward and pushed up his glasses in a way the reminded her of William.

"What did the two demons say to you while you were imprisoned?"

"William told you, they want Ciel Phantomhive's record to change the past. He wants something called Lady Brown, or he wants more of it."

The Undertaker took over.

"115 years ago The Funtom company was infiltrated by some nasties who changed the candy into what is now high class cocaine. The young Earl found out and had the ware house completely destroyed."

"Then, I guess that's what he wants. I don't know personally but I've heard that high-class cocaine goes for almost 2 grand an ounce."

"But why would two demons want more cocaine? They have everything."

This was the youngest one again.

The chips were falling into place one by one for Arise.

"He said that he and Sebastian were 'accustomed to the good life'. They must want that cocaine to keep paying for. . What?"

"The little pleasures in life, I suppose. Or maybe it's something else? Are you sure that's all you heard?"

Arise thought hard, she remembered hearing things when she was unconscious, but her brain was too fogged.

"There was something, but I was unconscious, I only caught snatches of it."

Arise closed her eyes and tried to decipher the words but could only come up with garble mush.

"I'm sorry I can't remember."

They all looked at each other and nodded; except for the Undertaker who was laughing at some sadistic thought that had entered his head.

"That will be all, you may go. Just turn around and walk straight forward, William will be waiting for you."

And she did.

"Well how did it go?"

Ronald was waiting for her when she got back to her dorm, when she didn't answer right away he got up and made her look at him.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Arise wrapped her arms around him, as if his scent would make her remember.

"There's a missing piece here. Ciel wants to make more money with some drug, but why does he want the money? He's a demon for Christ's sake! What in hell does he want?"

She sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands trying anything to remember.

"Ron, there is something missing here, I know I know what it is I just. Can't. Remember!"

He pulled her close and began to rub her shoulders.

"Give it time, Ris, You were unconscious, not to mention bleeding out."

"I know but I just need to think."

She got up and grabbed her scythe and headed out to the main courtyard. It was modeled after a Japanese Dojo, and it helped her focus.

She focused all her power on the scythe in her hands. She jumped, whirled, slashed, and took out every target that presented itself.

Why couldn't she remember? She knew she had heard something about something important, but it wouldn't piece together in her mind.

She miscalculated one of her jumps and landed with her balance off. Her feet slid out from under her and she went down, once again landing on her injured shoulder. Arise lay on her side in more pain than she knew was possible. She laid still and waited for it to recede, and suddenly,

She remembered.

**Again sorry for the late update, and I know this chapter isn't as exciting as the others but I'm so tired! Anyway, the updates are going to take awhile because I have to go to these rehearsals every day after school and I have to do my homework sometimes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I may have a new chapter up tomorrow it depends on how tired I am, I'm not sure. I've been so busy. Anyway, I still love you all and hope you'll keep reading it. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. P.S. Thank you to HanabiKage() and Solie92(), I love all of your reviews and you make me want to write so much more.**

Arise ran through the halls and down the six flight of stairs she had seemed to memorize. When she had landed on her shoulder (again), she had a flashback of when she was semi-conscious.

"Bocchan, do you think it's safe to discuss this particular business in this room? She could be conscious."

"Nonsense, look at her shoulder. No one can be conscious after losing that much blood."

Arise tried to open her eyes but they were as heavy as dumb bells.

"Remind me Bocchan, why are we going to so much trouble?"

She heard a thump as Ciel got out of the armchair that was right beside her.

"Why do I have to remind you every single minute; people in the human world that have money, have power. Sebastian we can be the two most influential individuals in the world! Congressman, rich lawyers, what's left of the nobility, will pay an arm and a leg for Lady Brown. Which only we posses! Then, when we want something done we can use their addiction against them! With this drug, we could have the whole of England in the palm of our hands. Souls galore, we will no longer be the servants scrounging for our next meal; but the masters, taking whatever we want!"

She heard the pouring of tea.

"Don't you think that this plan is a bit, childish, Bocchan?"

"NO! I do not, and I don't give a damn what you think you-!"

And that is where she couldn't take it anymore; she closed her eyes and let her mind block the pain.

"Please! Undertaker! Open the door! I've remembered! Ciel Phantomhive wants the Lady Brown to use as blackmail! He wants to take over the British government! Please you have to let me in!"

The door remained closed and she pounded one last time.

"Damn it!"

She ran back up the stairs and looked around for anyone who would know what she was talking about.

"William, I have to find William!"

She ran back up the hall to the classroom where she was technically supposed to be.

"And now you see; that is why you do not try and use someone else's death scythe. You're all out of sync and-."

"William you have to come now."

"Arise; I'm in the middle-."

"Now!"

His eyes got wide at her outburst, and then he noticed her attire. Black pants and her ripped red tank top stained with a little bit of her blood.

When they got into the hall William grabbed her good arm.

"What happened? If you keep falling on that arm it will never get better!"

"Dad, when I went to see the Council, I remembered that I had heard more while I was somewhat conscious. Ciel wants to sell Lady Brown to important government officials and a bunch of rich people, and then use it to blackmail them into doing what he wants! He wants to be the puppet master behind all of London!"

He stood there in shock for a moment before he ran back into his classroom. In less than a minute she heard his voice come over an unseen loudspeaker.

"This is an emergency announcement. The Cinematic Record for Ciel Phantomhive is to be put on maximum security. Anyone asking for the record should be reported to me or the Council."

After he hung up he ran back out to where Arise was standing.

"Look, Dad; I know that them taking over London is bad, but what does it necessarily have to do with us?"

"If they take over London, they can do whatever they want, and since they're demons, that entail the London Branch as well of this side as well. If they get that kind of power, it will be just as Grell said. The demons can come in here and do as they wish, with or without a truce. Not to mention they would have their pick of the souls that are our job to reap and send on."

"Oh, that could cause a bit of a problem wouldn't it."

"You could put it that way, yes."

Grell came running up to them and grabbed Arise around the shoulders in a protective position.

"William you know we have to get her out of here!"

William put his hands on Grell's shoulders.

"We need her, Grell. She needs to pitch in as any other student."

"William they will just take her away again! You remember what she looked like last time she came back from that manor! I will not lose her a third time!"

They looked at each other a moment and Grell whispered,

"Please, don't ask me to give her up again."

William straightened up.

"Fine we'll take her to the safe house in the countryside, your old mistress's house. But if things turn for the worse, we will bring her back."

"I'll take her there."

"Wait a minute don't I get a say in this? This is my life too!"

They both looked at her as though they had forgotten she was there.

"If I stay, yes I'll be in more danger, but I know what it feels like to be constantly worrying about whether you're loved ones are alive or not."

She turned and hugged her mother, feeling the silk of his vest against her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I have to stay. I'll be as much help as I can."

She turned to William.

"As long as I get Sebastian."

"I can't guarantee anything. . ."

"No, I get him. I want to see his black suit stained with red. I want to see him die, by my hand!"

William only stared at her, but he nodded. There was no spoken promise, but it was enough for her.

**Yes, I know I'm losing my touch! I 'm just having a tough time coming up with new ideas, so if you have any ideas at all, please msg me on here or email me at .**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! I finally got an idea for a new chapter! Sorry about the wait, I feel horrible about waiting so long. I do not Kuroshitsuji.**

"Ron, I really don't know what to do. Mom wants me to go into hiding, but I can't!"

Ron looked up at her as she paced around the lounge.

"Why can't you? If it would stop you from tearing your hair out and worrying about it every second,"

He shrugged as if the answer was if the answer was obvious.

"It's not that easy."

"Maybe because you're making it complicated,"

Arise gave him a cynical look.

"Look, we already know that Sebastian wants you for some reason, if he wastes his time trying to find you, it would give us more time to find a place to hide the record."

Arise sat down next to him.

"That's the thing Ronald, it wouldn't waste his time. It wouldn't matter if I was hidden in the bottom of a volcano in Fiji; he would find me without breaking a sweat. So instead of wasting my time at the bottom of a volcano, I should be here; fighting with everyone else."

She was about to go into detail about how she wanted Sebastian's eyeballs to wear as a new necklace, but she thought it was better to shut up where she was.

"Than what is the problem Ris? If you want-."

"Why do boys have to be so damn thick!"

She leapt off the couch and resumed her pacing.

"It's not just about what I want! My mom is freaking out because I won't go into hiding, and I hate to think I'm the reason he's pulling his hair out!"

Arise stood there for a moment when Ronald started to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

His shoulders started shaking harder.

"The fact that you used 'mom' and 'his' to describe the same person, it sounded a bit off."

And before she could even get mad at him again, she was laughing.

She was laughing so hard her side hurt as much as if she had been sprinting after eating a feast. It felt good to laugh, to not worry about what was next, or who was going to kill whom first.

Arise sat next to him and sighed.

"I always used to wish something exciting would happen, when I was in the mortal world. Now I almost wish I was bored out of my skull."

She stood up and looked at the fire licking at the edge of the fireplace.

"Anything is better than this."

Ronald got up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Better than what?"

"Worrying about everyone; I never cared about anyone before. I was just kind of wandering through my life, and no one else made an appearance. I don't know how to deal with caring about people so much. I've never done it before."

She pulled away from him, ashamed at what she was about to admit.

"I wish I could go back to that. That feeling of me or them and I would always choose me. I wish I could put myself before any of you, it would make this so much easier!"

"So if you didn't know any of us you would save your own skin without a second thought."

Arise turned and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes. I would have. But I care too much now to do that."

Even with her reassurance his eyes still went cold.

"Is that why you won't go into hiding? Because you want to have the glory of killing these guys? You want to be the martyr who sacrifices herself?"

She opened her eyes in shock.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You tell me Arise? You have people who care about you and you're just going to throw that away to get some blood on your hands?"

"Ron you have no idea what-."

"Oh don't start that "No one understands" Shit again, I care about you Arise and it would kill a lot of people inside if you got hurt. Not to mention the families of all the people here would be hurt as well if their kid died. We're all going through this; don't think you're the only one."

She wanted to hit him, but hug him at the same time.

"Ronald, if I went into hiding, than it would kill _me_ not to know what was happening to everyone. I've already had to go through that. When I was in that mansion, I didn't know whether you were dead or paralyzed."

His eyes softened a bit, but the space between them was still wider than the Grand Canyon.

"God can we just not fight? This is the last thing we need. I'm sorry I started complaining, but please Ron, don't look at me so coldly right now."

He stood stock still for only a moment, but it felt like an hour. But he opened his arms and she threw herself into them.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ron, that's why I hate you so much. You've made me depend on you. I'm turning into a helpless puppy that can't eat breakfast without freaking out anymore."

He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled close.

"My apologies."

And that's how they spent the night, silent, but knowing the other one wouldn't leave them alone.

"Ronald, wake up, There is something going on outside."

"Urrrrgh."

That was sleep language for 'piss off.'

"Fine, I'll go alone, but I f I get kidnapped again I'm blaming you."

He didn't move.

"Fine."

She crept out of her bed and opened the window. She climbed out onto the ledge and jumped down from ledge to ledge till she was close enough to see two people standing there.

"You'll give us the record if we leave her alone?"

"Yes, I've told you a million times. But if you even come near her again there's no deal."

That voice. She knew the first one instinctively, but the second one was more masculine and frightening than she had ever heard it before.

Arise had to whisper it to herself to make sure the words in her brain were communicating correctly with ears.

"Grell?"

**OH snap, this can't be good. Anyway hope you liked it, again sorry about the late update. Love you all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hooray! I have nothing better to do so I'm writing another chapter! I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Arise jumped to the ground and ran towards her mother.

"MOM! What the hell are you thinking! Don't you dare give them the record!"

"Arise?"

Grell turned to see his daughter flying toward him with a frightened expression on her face.

"Too late little shinigami. We made a deal didn't we Grell? I won't touch her, as long as I have this."

He pulled a Ciel Phantomhive's record from his jacket as Arise stared at it in horror.

"Mom, what have you done?"

"I'm protecting you!"

"You're damning thousands of people to the same fate I would have had!"

Grell paused.

"What?"

"They want to use that record to take over London! You've just handed it to them on a silver platter!"

He turned to Sebastian.

"You said you wanted it so no one would know how you failed! You lied to me!"

Sebastian pointed to his eyes which had begun to glow a dark menacing dark purple.

"I'm a demon, in case you forgot. I wasn't exactly kind to you the night Arise came to be was I?"

He grabbed Grell's chin and brought his face close to his own. Arise saw him getting bewitched by those cruel eyes.

Arise had to stop this, it was going too far.

"My mother only ever got with you in your dreams you whore!"

She took her scythe out of nowhere, a trick she had learned from William, and slashed at Sebastian, and missed; or so he thought. Arise had used her scythe to distract and she grabbed the record and ran as fast as she could go, hopping in between the world of the living and her world to confuse him. She eventually found herself on a busy street lit with lots of neon.

Las Vegas.

Arise soon picked up the sound of steps going a little faster than they needed to, heading in her direction.

She slipped into the first door she found, which was, surprise, a casino.

"Where did you get your hair done? It's simply fabulous!"

Some random show girl with a massive feathered hat had come up to her.

"It's from a mini market!"

She wanted to stay and admire the costume, but she had to get out of there.

"Do you know where I could get a wig?"

"Yeah, they're all in the back, take your pick."

She walked away with a wave of her hand in the direction of 'the back', as some old gamblers called out to her.

Arise ran back and saw other show girls preparing for their shift. She grabbed a black wig that was shoulder length and curly. She shoved her long red hair under the disguise and grabbed a dark brown overcoat. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed some black stilettos. Her disguise almost complete she grabbed a black handbag and walked out of the dressing room.

She saw Sebastian smoothly grilling the blackjack dealer about Arise, according to his story, she was his niece who had gotten too excited and run off. He played the concerned guardian to a T, but Arise laughed as she saw the flash of anger flicker over his face as the dealer shook her head.

Arise casually grabbed a glass of champagne and walked out of the casino.

Sebastian hadn't even looked her way.

Walking down the street of Las Vegas, Arise began to admire its brightness and noise. She had never been out of the U.K. and America was a glamorous dream.

"Can I interest you in a personal tour? You seem a little lost."

A young man had come up behind her, he was attractive, but this was the last thing she needed.

"I think I can find my own way, thanks."

He grabbed her arm a little harder than necessary.

"I don't know you look lost."

His face was too close, his breath stunk of alcohol.

"I said no thank you."

She ripped her arm out of his grip and he staggered back, she had used more force than she needed to. People turned and stared, including Sebastian, who had just walked out of the casino. He began to walk toward her casually, but Arise panicked and broke out in a run. She came to a busy crosswalk, Sebastian was getting closer and the light was not turning green. She looked around in a panic, and pulled a desperate move.

She ran up to a responsible, and strong, looking cop; using her extensive dramatic skills grabbed his arm and in a slight southern accent pleaded with him.

"Please sir, you see that man over there! He just tried to assault me! I'm new in town and I'm lost! Now he won't leave me alone! He looks dangerous!"

She looked up at him with her impossibly beautiful green and gold eyes, of course the cop couldn't resist.

"I'll take care of him, there's a shelter just down that alley for people new here. I'll send them a picture of him once I take him in, and he won't be able to touch you."

He patted her shoulder and started walking toward the demon. He wouldn't dare pull something in such a public place and Arise knew it.

She quickly thanked the cop and ran down the alley he had pointed too.

She found a back door that just said "Safe house" and pushed her way inside. There was a big black woman behind the counter.

"You look like you just ran from a pack of wild dogs' honey. What can I do for you?"

"I just need a place to stay. I'm new in town and I was assaulted by a lunatic!"

"Say no more, say no more. I'll get Ernie out back to question everyone coming in. I've got a bed that you're gonna love."

Arise doubted that, the place was textbook definition of seedy, but she couldn't afford to be picky now.

The matron of the safe house led her to a single bed in a closet sized room.

"I'll get you up in the morning for some breakfast, you can pay then too."

Arise was glad she had snagged one of the showgirls handbags, it full of 10's, 5's, and 50's. It had to be 2 grand at least. She lay on the bed with her shoes and wig on and held the record close to her chest as tight as she could, not planning on sleeping at all. She had seen a window behind the counter she could easily get through if Sebastian found her.

As she lay there on the squeaky mattress, the enormity of the situation hit her. The fate of London lay in her hands. She had the lives of hundreds of men, women, and children held to her chest.

And she was completely alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy crap. . It's been forever since I've updated on this one and I am so sorry. I have had the worst writers block EVER! Anyway I just watched the new Kuro OVA (raw of course ) and it really got me going on it again. SO please read and review I love you all and thank you for being sooo patient.**

The days blurred together until Arise could no longer discern night from day, summer from winter. She wandered around Las Vegas for months, scraping by with odd jobs in theatres, hotels and casinos. She was hiding from everyone, Sebastian, Ciel, William, Grell, even Ronald. Every night when she closed her eyes all she could see was her failure, and the end of her world. As she clutched the record to her chest she had to remind herself that if she gave up now, innocent people would die just because she wasn't cut out for what life had given her. But when you were always running. . .What was the point of going on? What Arise needed was a reminder of who and what she was fighting for.

That reminder came in the form of an old man with no legs.

Arise had walked into her most recent job at the King Henry's Casino, she would walk around looking pretty so people would waste their money on drinks nd gambling. As you can imagine she did this very well.

Today there was a man sitting at the black jack table in a wheel chair, his pants were pinned and it was evident he had no legs. Arise took pity on him and sat next to him.

"I'll take it from here Ceda"

The young dealer smiled with relief and went to get a drink.

"So what's your story? How did a fine man such as yourself end up in the City of Lights?"

The man had graying hair and spectacle looking glasses, he looked down at his legs, then to Arise's green eyes.

"I got back from Iraq about two years ago. As you can guess Vet benefits suck in this economy, and it turns out I have a knack for the cards. I've been here ever since."

Arise shuffled the cards absentmindedly.

"If you don't mind me asking sir. Why did you stay in Iraq? You not exactly young and the way I hear it, things weren't going so well."

The old man looked at her over his glasses and a sad smile came to his face.

"Six months after I had started my tour, I was in a small village. There couldn't have been more than 200 people living there. We were protecting them from Al Qaeda. Well, thats what we told ourselves.

"One night bombs started going off. Turns out that Al Qaeda was really after our regiment. I was running through the village, trying t find my men, when I ran into a girl. She wasn't much older than you are now, but in her arms she held a little baby boy. She handed him to me, pleading in her eyes. 'Take care of him, he doesn't deserve to see this.' I took the baby without thinking and the woman ran in the opposite direction. When I looked down into his eyes. . . "

The man trailed off. Arise saw his eyes starting to tear.

"Yes?"

He stared right into her eyes, for some reason, he seemed to know everything she was going through.

"I saw nothing but innocence. A life that had not been lived. A pure soul, and it reminded me why I wanted to be a soldier. So I could save innocence like his."

Arise could only stare. A memory came back of one of her old neighbors. They had just had a daughter named Emma. Arise recalled how in the summer she would run through the sprinklers and laugh in pure abandon.

"Thank you."

Arise patted the man's shoulder, took off her feathered headdress and ran out the doors of the casino.

At the entrance of the Shinigami Library, there were guards posted every four feet or so. Arise had to smile at the familiarity of it all. She hadn't seen these walls in eight months, but it was still most certainly her home.

"State your business."

Arise stared the ead guard rigt in the face.

"My name is Arise T. Spears, I have with me the record of Ciel Phantomhive."

There was a collective gasp as the words left her mouth and the guards immediately parted.

The doors croaked openad every head turned, every mouth closed as they caught sight of the poppy colored hair. She stood in the middle of the it all as the doors slammed shut.

She saw a familiar head of orange hair bobbing rapidly through the crowd and she ran to meet him.

Ronald Knox caught her up in his arms and buried his head in her neck.

"I knew you would come back."

Tears pricked Arise's eyes,she pulled back and looked at her, what semed like, oldest friend.

"How could I not?"

She kissed him on the cheek and saw her parents coming toward her.

"We have work to do."

**Again thank you all for being so patient and I would love it if you would review. I know it's not as exciting or witty as other chapters, but I still have to get my feet under me in the story. Love you all!**

**~Maddy~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am in a writing mood today, being anti-social does that to a person. So, both my stories should be getting new chapters. Please read and review I lov to hear your feedback.**

"Arise T. Spears if you ever pull something like that again, you can be certain you won't get off so easily!"

William did have his teacher voice on, but since he was crushing her in a bear hug, she decided it didn't count.

Grell on the other hand was too busy smiling this stupid goofy grin and he kept running his hands through Arise's hair.

"I'm so proud of you my girl. I knew you got the good genes."

Arise pulled away from both her parents embraces. Did she want to stay there and cry like a baby? Hell yes, but now was not the time. Angry demons didn't rest.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all. Hell, I'm bloody relieved to see that you're all okay. But. . . This is going to sound horrible, the only reason I came back is to finish this."

Ronald, Will, and Grell looked extremely surprised, so she continued.

"I can't just let Sebastian and Ciel ruin London as we know it, because they've become accustomed to the 'good life'."

She turned to Will.

"I have to save all of the Emma's out there. Sebastian and Ciel have lived for hundreds of years, but they've never had the chance! I have to do all I can to give it to them!"

She slipped her hand into Ronald's, looking right into his green gold eyes.

"Even if it means I give up my own chance."

They all started to protest with various reasons, but Arise held up her hand.

"I didn't come back for you all to try to stop me. I'm just not stupid enough to think that I can do this alone."

She took out her scythe and the record. She threw it down on the desk in front of her.

"Well? What do you say?"

Arise once again stood in front of the giant purple door that led to the Council. She recalled the events in the last 24 hours that had led her here.

"We will help Arise, but you seem to have a tendancy to underestimate demons. If you want any of your plans to work, you'll have to take them to the Council. Get them on your side."

Arise sighed, she had seen Will's point. She just didn't understand why she had to do it on her own.

Once again the door opened silently, only a rush of cold air that kissed her face greeted her. She walked across the checkered floor, stopping when the spotlight disappered down an endless dark.

"You seem to have a habit of coming here don't you?"

It was the younger one, who had been skeptical before, who spoke first.

"If you're going to be biased even before I begin, can I assume I'm wasting my time looking for your help?"

He fell silent.

Arise took a deep breath before looking up at all of the faces that looked young, but held an unspeakable wisdom of the ages in them.

"The record of Ciel Phantomhive has become the only thing keeping this world from falling. In the last year I have been taken from my home, made a Death God, kidnapped by demons, wandered around Las Vegas . . .All because I know too much. Through it all I have come to love the world I live in. And it will all be gone in a minute if nothing is done!"

Arise kept going, completely forgetting herself.

" We have to fight Ciel Phantomhive with everything we've got. We have to fight tooth and nail! Heart and soul! **THIS IS WAR!"**

The last sentence rang out in a certain finality that couldn't be denied. It had been finally been said.

The truce between between Demon and Death God was broken. even the Undertaker looked grave.

"Very well. Arise T. Spears. We will fight, as you say, heart and soul. But if we fail, are you willing to give yourself to the Demons as means of payment?"

It wasn't the Undertaker who had spoken but the man beside him, Arise remembered Will saying his name was Jonathon.

"Yes."

A cold wind suddenly blew threw the room as a the door opened.

Silhouetted against the light was a small figure. Arise drew her scythe, as did the Council who had appeared beside her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the rumors are true. Do you really think you can fight the Fiends of Hell? You are stupider than I thought, just give me my record and all will be forgiven and I'll only destroy half your precious library. That sounds completely fair to me."

Arise's teeth clenched. She imagined London _and_ her home, the place she loved, falling to the Demons.

"How about this instead. You leave and never return, and than I'll only cut off half of your limbs, now that sounds FAIR!"

She ran at him with an impossible speed. Ciel was surprised at her strightforward attack, but managed to dodge it, but just barely. She had still managed to rip the sleeve of his coat. A feral scream left her thorat that was completely inhuman, pure hatred and anger flowed through her like a powerful acid, burning her inside out.

She whipped and tore at the little figure, she was driving him back out into the hallway. She was lashing out so fast he only had time to dodge, but not to strike back.

"YOU. . .WILL . . .NEVER. . TOUCH. . MY. . FAMILY!"

She had finally managed to get Ciel cornered by some bookshelves, she was about to deliver the killing blow when her am was held fast by a band of steel.

"You still haven't learned, how disappointing. This is bigger than you Arise, bigger than your need to kill. I was merciful before because I thought you would understand, but now I just don't have the time."

Arise felt a hot, sharp pain in her back. She heard her own scream of agony, but it sounded far away. The cold marble felt good on her cheek.

The burning ceased, and all that was left was a merciful black oblivion.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, it is Saturday and I'm not called to the theatre until 6:00, so you guys get new chapters! I have been forgetting to say I but I do not own any characters from Kuroshitsuji at all. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Through the heated black, Arise heard a voice.

"It's time Sebastian, open it."

Open it?

She heard a sound like whirring film and her chest tightened. She forced her eyes open saw the Phantomhive Record was glowing an unnatural red color. Next thing she knew Sebastian and Ciel had disappeared and the red light was getting fainter and fainter.

"N. .n . . . no. . ."

With a burst of the last strength she had, Arise lunged toward the light. She fell right into it and felt herself whirling around, time and space no longer an issue. Her very being was no longer relevant as she watched the different memories soar past her.

Landing.

Arise found that the pain in her back had gone. She was still covered in her own blood, but the wound was gone. She held her hand up to the sun, and found that she could still see right through it.

She was a ghost.

"_Am I already dead?"_

But this most certainly was not the case. Arise did not exist in this time, so it was her spirit that was there, her substantial body was still in the library, bleeding out.

She heard the sounds of children running and laughing, they were wearing breeches and old fashioned wool caps. She had to smile, they looked so carefree. Instead of playing with complex plastic toys, they only had sticks and round hoops made out of wood. The simplicity of their happiness lit a fire in Arise.

She had to stop them.

The only question was, How in Hell did she find Ciel Phantomhive?

"Well this is odd. You don't usually find ghosts out during the day. What's your business here?"

Arise whirled to find herself face to face with a Chinese man in a green and purple robe, a girl in an entirely too short but stylish purple one was beside him.

"How can you see me?"

He smiled, Arise could barely see his eyes, but she knew she had to watch her step.

"That is not relevant, little ghost. Now tell me, what is your business here on this fine morning?"

Arise sighed, this man could be her only chance.

"I'm looking for Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. We have. . . Unfinished business."

The man smiled wider.

"He screwed you over? The young Earl does get around doesn't he? By your clothing, I'm guessing you're not from around London."

Arise smiled ruefully,

"Closer than you would think, sir. Might I ask, by your clothing, what's _your_ business here?"

He smiled again and bowed to her.

"I am but a simple servant to the people, offering an escape when their pitiful lives seem a little too much for them."

"A drug dealer?"

He laughed out right this time.

"One could call it that, I prefer 'opportunist businessman.'"

She sighed in frustration.

"I'll give it to you straight business man. There is something going around called Lady Brown. It's being distributed by the Phantomhive Company. Now tell me where I can find Ciel Phantomhive!"

His smile had disappeared and the humor had left his face.

"Lady Brown has been giving me trouble for some time now. You say it's the Phantomhive Company's doing?"

"Yes, now if you don't tell me where I can find him, you'll soon be out of business."

The man was silent for a moment, but he smiled.

"Remind me to say a prayer for her later, Ran Mao."

The girl only nodded.

"His mansion lies just six miles out of London, do what you can, as a personal favor, to get this Lady Brown out of my way."

She smiled and bowed at him.

"My pleasure."

With that she ran in the direction he had pointed.

Arise found being a ghost was rather convenient, as she never got tired, winded, or thirsty. She could run at her top speed for the whole six miles to the mansion. When she saw the familiar figure of the mansion, she ran faster. When she was only a few meters away she jumped into a tree. She looked into one of the massive windows to see if modern Ciel and Sebastian had made it yet.

No such luck, they had made it.

Arise decide to test the theory that maybe they couldn't see her. It would be like playing Russian roulette with only two shots left.

She ran rest of the way to the mansion and stopped at the front door. She drew her scythe, which had managed to travel with her.

She took a huge breath, and kicked the door open.

Arise stood there not really knowing what she was waiting for, but soon enough she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sebastian? What in Hell was that?"

The two Demons came into view and their eyes went right to Arise.

More like right through her.

She sighed in relief and it sounded like a soft breeze.

"I haven't the slightest, Bocchan."

Ciel snorted.

"Come along then, we have work to do. And close that damn door!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian went and closed the door as ordered. Arise watched him, then as he headed back up the stairs she followed him.

Sebastian went into a room and Arise glimpsed a desk in front of huge bay windows. She guessed it was a study of some kind.

Arise also guessed that's where she would find all of her answers.

She sat down in front of the door and started playing with the long strands of her hair, waiting.

It must have been hours before they both exited the study.

Arise quickly jumped up and slithered through the door before Sebastian closed it quietly.

She stood there for a moment, and then ran at the desk. She opened drawer after drawer looking for anything relating to Lady Brown.

After 30 minutes of fruitless searching she sat down in his massive green velvet chair.

As she sat she felt it give a little bit, there was a small click that was barely audible.

She stood up and felt around the chair. As she ran her hand along the bottom front part of it, she felt a tiny latch.

She clicked it open, and the seat of the chair opened with ease. Inside was a file folder, it's only label was,

"Warehouse."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, wish I did, but I don't. This chapter is going to be kind of short, but that is just so there can be more chapters and more suspense. . . YAY! Anyway please read and review and remember that I love you all!**

"Bingo."

Arise flipped open the folder and paged through it. Soon enough she came upon a map of the Lower East Side of London. Thankfully, Ciel was just as bad with maps as she was so he had marked a clear pathway to three warehouses on the dock. Arise quickly took a sheet of paper and scribbled down the directions.

With that she ran out of the mansion and back into London.

"Well, little ghost; I trust you got me some information?"

Arise hand the Chinese her rough sketch of the map.

"All of the warehouses that have some form of Lady Brown are marked here. Though I'm assuming Ciel and Sebastian are looking for the one with the pure stuff. The other two only have the watered down version."

The man nodded and smiled serenely.

"I would hire you, but people might have a problem with the fact that you're dead."

Arise chuckled.

"So what do we do now little ghost? One doesn't just cross one of the most powerful noblemen in London. You're going to need more of a plan than _I_ assume you have."

Arise hadn't really thought they would have to sneak around to get the job done. She thought taking torches to all three warehouses would suffice. Apparently that isn't how things worked in this underground market.

"I see. . . I'm going to have to be the brains for the rest of this operation. Ran Mao, I think we should go back home for now. I always think more clearly there."

The girl, once again stayed silent, only nodding.

"Well come along little ghost. You're just as involved in this as I am now."

Arise just shook her head and followed he businessman and his silent companion.

When they arrived "home" Arise was thrown back in time to a project she did in eighth grade about opium dens.

Well, at least she knew now that Google images were reliable and her purist history teacher could go to hell. She had gotten a D on that project.

Her new partner in crime sat at a raised seat in the center of the den. The girl, Ran Mao, sat on his lap.

Arise slipped with the smoke around all of the men that turned to look at the business man.

"Gentlemen, as you know for some time we have been losing our weekly revenue because of a little thing called, 'Lady Brown'"

Growls rose up from the bigger blokes standing in the crowd, but were soon silenced as the speech was continued.

"I have had contact with one of the workers of the Phantomhive Company for quite some time now. Turns out there are three warehouses on the docks of the Lower East Side that are producing it, polluted and pure.

"I think you can guess what needs to be done."

He stood up slowly and gracefully. A tiger about to strike.

"My friends. . . It hurts me to see you go hungry every week because of this. . . Open declaration of war on our territory. I hope that you will do whatever you see fit to these warehouses, But. . ."

He raised his head and opened his eyes to reveal irises black as coal.

"Do it slowly, painfully. Make the Phantomhive Company remember why they made allies with us, instead of enemies."

There was a roar of approval as the humble businessman lowered his head. Someone nailed Arise's sketch of the map to a wall and they all flocked like geese to take their pick of targets.

Arise sidled up to her partner.

"Well said, business man. But . . . I never did get the pleasure of learning your name."

He didn't turn his face toward her but simply spoke so quietly, it was almost lost in the smoke.

"Lau."

"Well Lau, I think you have figured by now that I can't leave until this is finished and. . ."

The next words were burned in her mind, scratched onto the tip of her tongue. She had uttered them so many times it had become a prayer to some unseen God. Seeing all these angry, big men on her side just made this war much more real to her. These men's lives and the one's in future, as well as the lives of her family, human and not, were in her care. So it had finally come to this.

She turned to Lau and let the hatred burn her voice into hot ashes.

"The Black Butler is mine."

The next morning Arise awoke to a horrible screaming.

"What the hell is going on!"

Arise ran into the main room of the den only to find Ran Mao bound and gagged, some of Lau's men out cold, but most of them dead. There were terrible gashes in their chests, ragged and unclean.

"Well, what do we have here? A vengeful spirit? Oh Sebby most definitely sent me on a fun trip!"

Arise turned to find Lau being held in place by a massive blade at his neck.

A chainsaw blade.

"Oh shit. . ."

"Such foul language for such a pretty lady! Maybe I should cut out your tongue and scrub it until it's clean!"

Arise steeled herself for the familiar face that was about to make an appearance.

"You always have to be so dramatic."

Red hair and emerald gold eyes peered from behind Lau's head.

"Well it's nice to know some things never change,"

Arise held up her scythe.

"Isn't it, Mother dear?"

And she charged.

**Please review.**


	16. Finishing Fate's Symphony Pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait, but I finally have some time on my hands so I'm going to update. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters (except Arise), plot or anything. They all belong to Yana Toboso. Please read and review.**

Grell started up his chainsaw and went running head on into Arise's charge.

Arise deflected the blow with the spiked chain on her Death Scythe. The smell of blood and burning metal reached her nostrils as the weapons met.

An immovable object against an unstoppable force.

Sparks flew around Arise's head; she gritted her teeth and strained her muscles to keep the fast moving blades away from her face.

But Grell had been doing this much longer than she had, and he was much, much stronger.

Arise lost her hold and the chainsaw came at her face. Closer, closer, and. . . .

Nothing.

Arise opened her eyes and saw that Grell was attempting to rip the chainsaw from the stone floor.

It had gone right through her.

"I'm really sorry about this Mum. When I get back don't ground me?"

She kicked Grell on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. She untied Lau and Ran Mao and bound and gagged the unconscious Shinigami.

"Seems, little ghost, people really don't like you."

Arise turned and looked at her mother.

"It seems to be a family trait. Lau, you stay here and figure out what to do with your men. I have to finish this on my own."

And she ran.

It was getting dark out by the time she reached the last warehouse. She could see men taking huge bags of what looked like grain and loading them into a cart.

Ciel and Sebastian stood watch, both of them stony faced as they saw their future wealth piled almost carelessly by the workers.

"Sebastian, did you feel that?"

Arise froze.

"What, Bocchan?"

Ciel lifted his face, nearly coming eye to eye with Arise.

"A cold breeze, like winter."

"And?"

Ciel looked at him.

"It's August you idiot."

Sebastian didn't show any reaction to the insult, only narrowed his eyes and scanned the docks.

"Find out what it is, that's an order."

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, My Lord."

Arise stayed perfectly still and watched as Ciel's eyes became stony as he watched the warehouse being emptied. How she despised those cold blue eyes, and yet. . . He was still a child. When you really looked at him close enough you could see that he still had some baby fat on his cheeks, sender though he was. And just something that made you want to tell him to hide.

But one mustn't judge a book by its cover.

"A 'right little Master, yer car' is loaded an' ready to go."

An old decrepit man with a cockney accent went over to Ciel, motioning towards the cart.

"Don't know why ya need to wake us up so damn early, bu' as long as my men get paid, yer safe."

Ciel sneered in disgust and handed him a little bag that clinked.

The man looked licked his cracked lips.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, little Master."

Arise looked at the cart and realized in horror that Sebastian was already sitting at the reins.

If she didn't stop them know, she would fail.

And that simply wasn't an option.

She looked around frantically and saw the old man take out a pipe and a bag of tobacco.

She ran to him, grabbed him by the collar and whispered.

"Give me your matches and some oil. NOW!"

The man looked scared stiff, but his Mama had taught him that what ghosts needed, ghosts got. He took out a small packet of matches, and grabbed a small barrel of oil a passing worker was carrying.

Arise took them and ran as fast as she could. She had to catch that cart!

When she reached the end of the dock, she was about three minutes ahead of Ciel and Sebastian. She waited until she could see them then poured oil onto the rotting wood. She struck a match but it broke. She struck another one to the same effect.

The horse cart was drawing closer and closer. Arise frantically lit another match, but no spark came. Finally with a scream of frustration she lit the last match and threw on the oil soaked dock.

There was a massive BOOM and the cracking of wood. Arise could hear the horse whinnying, but couldn't see through the smoke.

Men were yelling, and there was a massive splash as the cart hit the water. Arise could see Ciel floundering while the men dove in to retrieve the sacks of Lady Brown.

Arise dove in to the cold ocean, took out her Scythe and began slashing.

Any bag she saw she ripped open and saw the pure white powder floating harmlessly away with the current. Those were going to be some very, very happy fish.

When she could see no more bags she surfaced, only to find Ciel and Sebastian. . .

Staring right at her.

Ciel stepped forward.

"I suppose you didn't know that cold reveals what is invisible, it gives a vague shape to the ectoplasm. You will pay dearly for what you have done Arise Sutcliffe-Spears."

Arise hauled herself up on the dock.

"You know how I would love to stay and gouge your eyes out Ciel. But I have more important things to do."

She could feel the heat growing in her chest, Sebastian and Ciel were becoming fainter and fainter, like a hologram.

"Bye bye."

With that she was once again whizzed through space and time, her body becoming unimportant .

The landing was much more painful.

As her spirit went back in time her body had stayed. The pain in her back was unbearable and it made her draw in a huge, gasping breath.

The cold salt water stung her skin as she once again felt her blood flowing around her.

"Arise? Oh my God she's breathing!"

She felt a pair of strong arms hold her up and cradle her. She opened her eyes and saw Ronald, but at the same time she saw castle ruins on an island in the sea. Two figures silhouetted against the light of the moon. She had one foot in each world, and in only one of them was her Fate.

She had to finish this.

She put her hand on Ronald's face and felt his tears; he put his hand over hers as she brought his face close.

"I'm . . . sorry."

She took her scythe from beside her and ran it through her own heart.


	17. Fianle Tristitia

**AGHHHHH! I know I'm a terrible person. But this is the Last chapter of Daughter of Death and I just have to say that you have all been so supportive of me and my first fanfiction!. *Bows* I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

A cold salt breeze hit Arise's face with a cold determination. She turned her back on the ocean and looked at the darkened sky. The crashing of the waves reminded her of a coast trip she had taken with her parents to her uncles cottage, who was a fisherman. The smell of the salt brought back the lyrics of an old sea shanty she had heard her aunt sing as she cooked.

"_Sad news, sad news to old England came_

_Sad news to fair London town_

_There was a rich vessel and she's cast away_

_And all of her merry men drowned."_

"We didn't bring you here for the view."

She turned slowly and saw Sebastian and Ciel standing motionless against the winds, their backs ramrod straight. Poised for anything.

"I never said you did."

The armies stood there. One side cloaked in black, the other soaked in red. Silence hung in the air like a bad smell. Both sides were tense. Which would strike first? Which would breathe last?

Which would win?

Arise's grip tightened around her scythe, she had a reason to win. A better reason than wanting London in the palm of her hand.

But demons are very petty creatures, and when they wanted something badly enough, it may not be worth dying for, but they would get it.

"And now it starts. . ." Said Arise.

Sebastian finished her thought.

"The Dance Macabre."

And thus. . .

It began.

Sebastian was the first to move. Arise had decided to take the defense instead of offense. Who needed to take unnecessary risks? She ducked as the swing from his butter knives came dangerously close to her nose. He swung back around and their weapons met in a deadly show of sparks.

Arise's arms began shaking with the effort of keeping Sebastian away from her face, but beads of sweat began trickling down her back. Her still, somewhat, injured shoulder was burning with the strain. But there was more at stake.

She shoved him away with all her strength and abandoned her defensive strategy. As he stumbled back from her push she swiped at him when she heard a cracking under her feet.

She looked down for a split second and saw that there were many cracks along the whole island. It was almost like ice on a lake.

"_If I go down, I sure as hell won't be going alone."_

With a silent prayer to whatever God may be listening, she brought her scythe above her head and slammed it down with all the strength she could have ever mustered.

She collapsed to her knees as the fragile ground of the Nether crumbled beneath her.

"Young Master!"

Sebastian was no longer attempting to skewer Arise, but ran toward his master. But they would never make it out in time.

Arise felt herself fall and saw the sky above her grow farther away. But no sound reached her hit the cold water with barely so much as a blink. The burning in her lungs was so far away, so unimportant. She had resigned herself to Death. He held no fear for her anymore.

"_I have died three times in one night. . . I hope Mama and Papa aren't too angry. I was so looking forward to this life. But I am keeping everyone safe. . . I can't say I'm unhappy about that. I would have liked there could have been a happy ending for me. . .I'm just selfish like that I guess. I hope I can. . .Change. . Wherever I go next. . . I just wish someone was here with me. . . To tell me not to be scared. . ."_

The last image Arise had was of a stone cold moon. Shimmering in the reflection of the water.

Just as alone as she was.

How sweet oxygen is. No one really appreciates it until they go without it for a couple minutes. When your face starts to turn blue and your eyes bug out.

The first breaths of Arise Sutcliff-Spears were the most painful in her life.

She was still in the ocean, but she was floating above water, she felt as of something was tugging her upwards. Like the string of a marionette.

"_Haven't you all had your fun? I'm ready to die now. At least let me do it in peace."_

But apparently that was entirely too much too ask.

She felt that familiar tugging in her gut and she was once again in the Nowhere. A place where time makes no difference and your substantial self, becomes unimportant.

Until you are slammed into your own pain ridden body.

She felt a horrible ripping in her chest and looked down to see a black gloved hand ripping her own death scythe from her chest.

"Someone get me some hot and cold wet rags!"

She saw black material being wadded up against her chest, she looked from the gaping wound in her chest, into her father's green eyes.

She would live. And she would live in the world she had saved. But seeing what Arise has, has it's price. And it is a heavy one to pay.

But at least now she could live to pay it.

_**Epilogue**_

Arise returned to headquarters a martyr and a hero. Some people even bowed to her when they came to visit her in the infirmary. She smiled and laughed and thanked them for their kindness but really she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Death had shown her many things in the seas of Nether. And she knew much more than anyone should be allowed to know about the cruelty and harshness of life. But also it's beauty and frailty.

The Undertaker had come to visit her one day with a book, a record, but it was an odd little thing. For all around it were stitches and seams. On the cover the title, "The Life and Times Of Arise Sutcliff-Spears."  Was written in beautiful script. But the rest of the book did not match it. She would stare and stare at the book, thinking her whole life was in tatters.

But her family came to visit everyday. Ronald, Grell, William, Undertaker, and she realized something.

They were the seems. They were the ones keeping her whole and together. And with them, she was far from finished.

Sebastian and Ciel were also far from finished. Arise wasn't dumb enough to think she killed demons. But one could hope that they would keep to themselves.

Arise thought about the both of them often. She mostly thought of Ciel, sometimes she still looked at his record late at night. Watched the little boy play with his dog, and his trains. He would laugh and play tag with the little blonde girl. Who would have thought so much would change in his life? The thought made her chest ache.

One day while walking in the around the library with Ronald she voiced these thoughts.

"What could have possibly made him think this was the best way? Why did he have to throw his whole life away to a _demon_?"

"He didn't seem like the type to take Death lying down."

He smiled at her.

"Sound familiar?"

She smiled, but didn't laugh. But now she understood.

Ciel Phantomhive had seen just as much of what Death had showed her. He just handled it with anger, not at anyone in general. Because who could you be angry at for Death? Especially when Death had taken those you love for no reason.

Arise watched the sun set from an open window. As she stared into the vastness she looked up at the ever darkening sky and speaking, specifically to one person in particular, wherever he may be. Whether he heard or not was irrelevant to her, but she wanted at least to make the words real, because maybe then, he wouldn't feel so alone.

"_Ciel Phantomhive. . . I think we finally understand one another."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
